


In Your Arms

by supafroot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Lotor has been having trouble sleeping lately
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	In Your Arms

It's been hard to sleep.

It isn't a revelation, or new problem. He's tried the strict routine and the medicines and all sorts of exercises and even storytellings before bed with no avail. Lotor has always had difficulty staying asleep in the dark hours of the night.

Until he didn't. That is, until Keith came along.

It was unnoticeable, at first. When they first took up with each other, Lotor credited the blissful nights of rest to the exertion that came before - passionate love making full of rough pushes and bites and whispered nothings. But as they grew more comfortable with each other, Lotor realized what it really was.

Keith is Lotor's cure to a bad night. When they sleep with each other, he he can finally rest. He feels safe, loved. The comfort of Keith's warm body against his is a one like no other. It took some time for Lotor to make peace with it; relying on another person has never been something he's done - not without consequences. But Keith's touch had soothed his worries and convinced him that yes, he can rely on his love for this comfort.

Lotor isnt sure when he became so sentimental. It's only made this last lunar cycle a nightmare.

Keith has a new assignment with the Blades. Lotor hasn't been disclosed the details, but it involves Keith slipping away into the night when they'd normally be headed to bed. The Blade is out until early morning, headed to sleep when they'd normally be waking.

Lotor understands. He truly does. The obligation of duty is a heavy one, and there is a high honor in being a Blade of Mamora. Keith does what he must, and Lotor fully supports this.

He just wishes it didn't cost him sleep.

It's ridiculous, really. Lotor has spent a lifetime over filled with sleeplessness. It was never a problem in the past - Lotor simply worked harder, until he crashed in exhaustion. In the past, Lotor worked through the night as hard as he did during the day. He was a force to be reckoned with, a fearsome adversary.

But here he is now, suffering from lack of sleep. He's become spoiled. Before it wouldn't have effected him so, but now? Sluggish movements, slower thoughts, mood something foul. Lotor feels like a child again, and that doesn't sit well with him.

“Hey, get in bed.”

Keith pulls Lotor from his musings, violet eyes alight with humor.

“Aren't you leaving soon?” Lotor asks, a brow raising in confusion. “And what has you so charmed?”

Keith laughs then, the sound warming Lotor and making him less tense. “You just seem stuck in your head, is all.”

Keith pats the space next to him on the bed. “I leave soon but I've got enough time to cuddle.”

Lotor huffs a laugh through his nose and crawls into their bed. He and Keith lay facing each other for a few moments before they curl into each other, a comfortable mess of limbs. Keith is petting Lotor's head, humming an Earth lullaby.

Lotor feels comfortable. How soft he his. Before long his eyes start to close and his mind begins to drift. He hardly registers Keith untangling himself.

Lotor opens heavy eyes, searching for Keith in confusion. His love is already dressed to leave, a gentle smile on his face.

“I know you sleep better when I'm here, so I figured I could at least get you to fall asleep.”

Keith really does spoil him.

His love walks across the room and plants a kiss on Lotor's forehead. “Go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

There's little room for arguement, as sleep sounds so delicious at the moment, so Lotor obliges. He closes his eyes and drifts away. When he wakes in the morning he feels refreshed and revived, ready to start a new day.

But he waits. He waits for Keith to come home, and for his love to crash into bed. Lotor curls around him until he hears Keith's breathing slow. When he's sure he won't wake him, Lotor gets up and presses a kiss to Keith's temple before getting ready for the day.

Keith is right; it's much easier to sleep when the one you love is around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first keitor so let me know what you think, if that's your thing. 
> 
> I'm projecting a bit with this drabble lol


End file.
